Arigato
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: ¿Soy afortunada? Si dijera que no, los cielos me castigarían...Recuerdo perfectamente todo ese amor que me brindaban, y que aún me siguen brindando... Oneshot


_----------------------_

**Arigato**

_---------------------_

_¿Soy afortunada? Si dijera que no, los cielos me castigarían...¿Cómo no serlo con los padres que tengo? Recuerdo perfectamente todo ese amor que me brindaban, y que aún me siguen brindando. Siempre he pensado que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo. El solo hecho te tener personas que están ahí, siempre para ayudarme...me hace feliz..._

_Todo gracias a ellos...mi madre...que desde que supo que venía en camino se preocupó por mí, siempre podía oír su dulce voz desde su interior, siempre podía oír aquella melodía que me cantaba cada noche, mientras yo aún sin una forma definida podía sentir el tacto de papá sobre su vientre, ese cálido calor que me llegaba...cómo me gustaba. No podría tener ninguna objeción en contra vuestra...ahora que me acuerdo, pensar en lo que me contaste de tía Haruka, quisiera haber podido ver su cara cuando supo de mi existencia...por un momento me asusté cuando me dijiste que quiso aniquilar a papá de la faz de la tierra, pensándolo ahora suena hasta gracioso, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se llevan..._

_Yo estaba tan feliz de poder sentirlos, tan contenta de que os importe tanto, que no pude aguantarme más y quise salir al exterior, si lo reconozco fue por iniciativa mía que nací dos meses antes de lo debido, perdón por haberles preocupado, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con el solo hecho de pensar en sentirlos más cerca que...podía escuchar un poco, cuando llegábamos al hospital, lo tranquila que estabas tú, mami, y lo alterado y nervioso que estaba papá. Hasta creo que oí el fuerte golpe de papá contra el suelo, no se, a lo mejor fueron alusinaciones mías. Pero lo que si no olvidaré es lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, unos ojos celestes llenos de total amor, si, te vi a tí, mamá y sonreí, sonreí porque pensaba que eras lo más hermoso que he visto o podido imaginar, idea que mantengo hasta ahora. Ojalá y cuando se más grande sea como tú mami... ¿Recuerdas todas las noches que lloraba? Te pido perdón por eso, lo único que quería era dormir junto a vosotros, me acuerdo que papá era quien me levantaba y preocupado no sabía que hacer al ver que no quería comer, se daba por vencido y me llevaba con él a dormir en medio de los dos, él me sonreía y yo me limité a balbucear un te quiero...pero creo que en ese momento no se me entendió. ¿Cierto? Lo único que hizo fue sonreír y decirme él a mi un claro Te quiero._

_Ahora que retomamos lo de tía Haruka, ella al principio no quería saber nada de mí, pero según papá me contó bastó una mirada mía para que me ganara su cariño, me dijo que mis ojos eran idénticos a los de mi mami, y que hasta se peleaba con papi por saber quien me cuidaría cuando mamá tenía trabajo. ¿Pelearse por mí? Mis mejillas rojas, como lo están ahora señala que esa idea me avergüenza. Tanto ella como tía Michiru son las que más me consienten todo, lo reconozco hay veces en las que abuso de esos consentimientos, lo se soy un poco ...como papá seguro, es lo que me dijiste. Siempre me dices que he sacado el carácter de papá, además de tener su mismo color de pelo, que ambos somos iguales, y siempre sonries cuando dices eso, quiere decir que el que me parezca a papi te pone contenta. Que bien...yo también me pongo contenta si te gusta. Siempre oigo decir a mis amigos de clase que sus padres se pelean, no se por qué, pero me duele en el pecho con solo pensar que entre ustedes pase algo así, hasta ahora nunca os habéis peleado. Eso quiere decir que os queréis mucho. ¿Ese amor puede ser eterno? Yo espero que sí..._

_No puedo evitar estar agradecida, todos me habéis enseñado algo, cosas que he ido aprendiendo poco a poco. De tía Amy aprendí mucho, se que para poder ser alguien tengo que esforzarme mucho en el colegio, aunque no me guste mucho, por no decir nada, pero ella y mamá me animan a que estudie, y se que eso las hace feliz, por eso lo hago... Tía Ray, ella siempre me dice que nunca sea como tú mami, pero creo que lo dice de broma, se que en el fondo te quiere, porque también se que le cuesta exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Con ella aprendí a mantener en calma mi alma...nose como lo hace pero cada vez que voy a su templo siempre me encuentro relajada. ¿Será por lo buena sacerdotisa que es o porque siempre me da una gran tableta de chocolate? No lo se aún con certeza...hablando de chocolate tía Lita me enseñó a preparar unos pasteles muy ricos, espero que cuando haga uno para vosotros os guste, sino a mejorar...bueno con tía Mina no se que he aprendido, solo sé que no hay que usar dos días seguidos un mismo vestido...la verdad no le encuentro mucha lógica a eso, pero con ella me lo paso muy bien, me hace reír mucho...si he de decir a una persona estricta esa es tía Setsuna, aunque cuando estamos Hotaru y yo juntas, ella se rinde y nos deja hacer lo queramos. Decir que no recibo cariño alguno, sería decir una gran mentira, no paro de recibir eso de vosotros. Es ese mismo cariño que me inculcaste tú, mamá, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a ser una buena persona, a ser comprensiva, a saber perdonar, y a no acumular odio dentro de mí. Siempre me dices que no tengo por qué ser rencorosa, nadie es perfecto y tenemos derecho a cometer errores...eso siempre lo tengo grabado en mi mente._

_¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta? Oír ese cuento que me cuentas siempre, imaginarme que soy la princesa de la Luna es muy bonito, pero claro no es más que un sueño. Aunque papi me dice que yo siempre soy su princesa...cuando dice eso, puedo detectar cierto tono protector en él, ya que me lo dice, cada vez que le menciono a chicos de mi clase...no entiendo esa conducta tan extraña. Hablando de chicos, ya te conté que hay un chico de mi clase que me gusta, tú me dijiste que no pasaba nada, que eso era normal, pero a papá no le gustó mucho lo que dije, me dice que aún soy muy joven para tener novios, tu solo te ries por su comportamiento y yo te imito...es muy gracioso ver celoso a papá. Eso da a entender que nos quiere mucho._

_Siempre me divierte escuchar a ambos contarme como se conocieron, aunque siempre papá me cuenta una versión y mamá otra, pero creo que la de mamá suena más convincente. Porque papi me dice que cuando era más joven era un cantante famoso, y que mamá quedó prendada de él, y que le persiguió por media cuidad solo para conseguir un autografo de papi. Miro a mamá y no la creo capaz de hacer algo así...ella me dice que al comienzo no se llevaban bien, que papi era un poquito pedante, pero que luego se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era. Aunque me dijo que lo de ellos era imposible no se por qué. Pero lo que importa es que están juntos. ¿Una prueba de ello? Yo misma, me dicen que yo soy la prueba de que ellos se quieren. Pero luego papá se pone serio y me dice que mami dice la verdad, al contarme de su pasado._

_Me olvidaba también están mis tíos Taiki y Yaten, quienes después de tía Haruka y tía Michiru, son los que más me engríen, tío Yaten siempre me dice que no siga los pases de mi padre, que terminaré mal. Me pregunto si lo dirá enserio...yo creo que no, después de todo, son los hermanos de mi papá y puedo ver que entre ellos tres hay un vínculo muy hermoso._

_¿Te cuento un secreto mamita? Siempre por las noches, que veo tu rostro iluminado por la Luna, puedo notar un brillo extraño, un brillo que me hace sentir segura al verlo, hay veces en las que te veo como a esa princesa que me describes en los cuentos que me narras. Puedo ver a esa princesa tan real en tí, que me pregunto si tú no serás aquella princesa...no son solo más que fantasás mías. Pero si estoy segura, que cuando la Luna te alumbra, te hace ver más herrmosa aún, esa luz algunas veces siento como si dijera que tú le perteces...es algo raro..._

_Papá, siempre me dice que ha sido afortunado en conseguir a una mujer como tú. Siempre, dice que mamá y yo somos lo mas importante que posee. Cuando dice eso, siento algo muy profundo en mi corazón, seguro que es alegría por saber que papá nos quiere. Al él también le noto algo raro cuando el manto de la noche le cubre, deprende una energía tan cálida...que me dan ganas de estar siempre junto a él, es curioso...siempre que salgo con el por las noches pasan estrellas fugaces, y he notado que siguen los pasos de papi, no se por qué...peor siento que ambos son especiales en cierta forma..._

_Se que aun me queda mucho por vivir, y solo espero que estén a mi lado...ya que si soy lo que soy ahora, todo se los debo a ustedes dos...sin ustedes yo estaría perdida, en cierto sentido son para mí como dos luces...que me conducen por un largo camino...un largo camino que recien acabo de comenzar..._

_Gracias por esos papis.._

_Para: mamá Serena y papá Seiya_

_De: Su hija Hanako Kou_

_----------------------_

_**Bien...no se q fue eso exactamente...solo se q necesitaba escribirlo simplemente es un simple one shot de los pnsamientos de la "hija" de serena y seiya..xD x lo visto el estar entre montanias funciona para la inspiracion tengo tantas ideas pero este teclado no me sirve asi q me esperare...bien espro q x lo menos os haya gustado un poco . si es asi dejad un pekeno comentario si? por fis? XD espero estar pronto en madrid...q ya esto me esta cansando un poco...**_

_**Mikou Tenouh**_


End file.
